The harsh reality of the truth
by higgicm
Summary: Being okay is relative. She so badly wanted to be, but right now, she wasn't sure she was or if she ever would be again. He had always been there for her. But what about this time?


**Hello again my lovelies!**

**Yes, another story are you pumped? I hop you like this one because I spent a study period doing it rather than my homework. **  
**DISCLAIMER: Bones is not mine it belongs to FOX8 **

Her hair flew behind her in an auburn wave as she ran, the wind stinging her grey blue eyes and making them tear up. She didn't know why she was running or even, why she was so upset. But she did know her heart was broken into a million pieces, shattered all over apartment, never to be repaired. The weakening of her legs and the feel of her lungs screaming for much needed oxygen told her to stop, but the numbing feeling of the truth and hurt told her to keep going. So she did, until she crumbled into an emotional and exhausted heap on the grass. Up until this moment there were no tears. Her pride would not let her cry in front of her peers and co-workers. But now laying there on her own, in the harsh reality of all that had happened, she began to cry. She let out a gut wrenching, heart breaking sob; that would make any passerby want to fall to the ground and cry along with her. The dam of tears that was building up broke, and the flood of salty water surged from her eyes.

**~~~~B&B~~~~**

He knew what he had done was wrong. How could she ever forgive him after the way he just hurt her. It was unforgivable. He wanted her so badly, but knew he could never have this beauty, and he knew she would never agree to a relationship. She was too scientific in everything she did, bit of a stick in the mud really, but he loved her with all his heart. He loved the way her nose crinkled slightly when she was looking at a bone or analyzing the cause of someone's death, and the way she says "I don't know what that means" just about drives him wild. But they are professional, working partners; it could never be. _She will move on, hopefully_, he thinks to himself_, besides she never even thought of me that way_. Trying to lift his spirits, he goes for a walk in the park. Casually he walks past the trees in the park, until he stops. He can see a very distraught looking woman lying on the grass; he could hear her crying, so hard, that it even brought tears to his own eyes. He walks over and places his strong warm hand on her back, "Miss, are you ok?"

**~~~~B&B~~~~**

"Miss, are you ok?" the voice only made her cry harder, it sounded so familiar. The hand on her back felt so warm and safe, just like his did before it happened. She lowered her head more so her hair would create a curtain for her face, she didn't want this kind stranger seeing her blotchy, makeup stained face. Finally she found her voice, "Thank you for your concern, but really I'm fine, just a bit emotional I'm afraid" she laughed at herself at how pathetic she sounded. "Temperance?" The male voice sounded so surprised and familiar, so she lifted her head to get a look at this kind stranger. Her heart leapt in her chest, her breathing labored and her eyes widened in bewilderment. It couldn't be! It all made sense as to why the hand felt safe, and the voice so familiar to her. "BOOTH?" It was him! Relief washed over her, then anger and fury. With one swift motion of her perfect hand Temperance Brennan slapped Seely Booth's face, leaving a very red mark across his cheek. "How could you?," the tears came once again, "How could you make me believe you were DEAD? I thought you were gone for good, do you even know how broken my heart was to know that the man I LOVED died in Iraq?" her emotions gripped her so much she leant forward, pulled his head to her and kissed him with all the love and passion she had. "I love you, Booth. Don't EVER leave me again."

"Never" was the blissful reply that came from his deep, male voice that she loved to hear so much.

**So Thoughts? would LOVE to know what you think... untill next time my lovelies **

**Higgicm xoxo**


End file.
